Knowing things  A Hidan lemon
by ElenaElodie
Summary: Hidan sits in the bathtub, Raz needs a bath... Hidan and Raz love to chanlenge each other...


"Fuck hell no!" I yelled at leader. He wanted me to switch places with Kakuzu, and then be with Hidan. "But Raz, you two are perfect for each other! …" I gave him a death glare. "I-I-I mean… You both curse a lot… Uhm… You both are very sadistic… You both hail Jashin-sama" Leader said, happy he could find 3 things for us to match. I thought about it for a second, "okay, but if that dick-ass says anything that could just seem like an insult…" I gave him the eyes, the eyes were eyes meant for making normally strong people weak. It worked. "I'm gonna move again, and kill you for putting me with that fucking bastard!" I said. Leader gulped loudly, and nodded slowly, scared of what I might do to him. Haha! He should be.

I walked silently to my room. I hated that fucking freak to Hidan, even though he was worship to Jashin-sama. I kinda appreciated it, 'cause then I wasn't the only one standing up for Jashin-sama, and I guess Hidan wasn't that bad, I mean, he looks like a good fuck and… Raz! What the fuck are you thinking! Good fuck? Jashin! I need to take my pills. I was thinking weird stuff, packing, waiting to move in with my enemy number 1. Okay… maybe not one… there's always the colour yellow…. Eww! I don't see what good that colour does! I thought, going out of my, now, old room into Hidan's and my, new, room.

Hidan wasn't there, so I decided to take a shower. I knew that in this room, there was a bathtub, the good thing about this room. I walked in slowly, taking my clothes of slowly, until I only had my thong and bra on. I smiled at myself in the mirror, I look good! I thought, smiling to myself. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them aside. I watched in horror as Hidan looked back at me. Hidan. Naked. In. The. Tub. I thought, screaming inside and…. Wow! Was he big! I wonder what it would feel like if?... No! Don't think that way! Hidan smirked at me, I realized I was staring at him and blushed slightly, that, of course, made him smirk even wider. "Seeing something you like?" He asked clear amusement in his voice. I smirked, deciding to play a little with him.

"Actually yes. You are really candy for the eye, totally drool worthy" I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He smiled. "Then, why don't you come down here? Are you scared?" He asked, knowing I would back away. Wrong. He didn't know, 'cause I knew he knew so I didn't back away. "Okay" so simple was my answer as I got down in the tub. His smile faded and I smirked, knowing he would give up soon. Wrong. He probably knew that I knew that he would give up soon, so he didn't go, he just smirked and licked his lips.

The tub wasn't very big, and I was sitting right where I could see his hard dick. Wait? Hard? I made him hard? Haha! I'm making him hard! But, sadly enough, he made me wet, and it was not water-wet 'cause we were in a bathtub. I moved a bit further over to him, and he did too. I looked him in his eyes, "don't you want some help to get rid of that?" I said stroking my hand gently over his hard cock, he breathed hard when I did that. He nodded and I smirked. I then started to stroke him, first slowly. He moaned, and after a couple of seconds I went a bit harder on him. He moaned loudly and I stopped. He looked at me, I was smirking. Lightly I traced the line of his balls, he groaned. "I can't take this!" He said standing and taking me with him, lust clear in his eyes. He ripped my thong apart and then my bra, "hey! That was my favorite pair!" I said, kinda mad, but also lustful. "To bad" He said. Taking one of his hands and sliding it down my stomach to my wet pussy. He pushed one finger inside me and I moaned. I wasn't a virgin, I didn't want preparation, where was the fun in that? I moaned again, pulling his hand out of my. "No preparations. I want you inside me, now. Where's the fun if I'm not tight?" I said, smirking. He smirked. "Nowhere". He then tuned me around and I putted my hands on the side of the tub, he grasped my hair and then pushed forcefully inside me.

I gasped and moaned in pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure, 'cause when you're a Jashinist, pain is pleasure. Hidan groaned of my tightness. "You… are…. So… fucking…. Tight….!" Hidan said, slamming more and more forcefully into me with every word. "Say` I'm a dirty fucking slut´!" Hidan said moaning. "I'm a dirty fucking slut!" I screamed, "Scream my name!" He screamed. I refused, he pulled my hair back and I moaned, "I said; scream my fucking name, you fucking slut" Hidan said and then slamming inside me, hitting my prostate. "Hidan!" I screamed. He then pulled out of me, and turned me around and swung my legs around his hips. His cock still hard and my pussy still wet. He then pushed me forcefully onto the wall and began slamming into me again. I was hitting the wall hard and started bleeding. I screamed in ecstasy, and Hidan started licking my blood up, moaning. "So… fucking… big!" I screamed.

Hidan slammed into me harder and harder, faster and faster. "I'm coming!" I screamed filling me with his seed. I cummed too. He pulled out slowly. His cock all wet from my cum. "What are you doing in my bathroom anyway Raz?" I smirked at him. "I'm moving in, so there'll be lots of fun like this in the future" I said smirking, he smirked sadistically.


End file.
